FullMetal Alchemist: The Truth That Reveals
by BeckithaAiken
Summary: The Elric brothers find themselves accompanied by a mysterious young girl on their quest to find the Philosopher's Stone. What are her motives, and what secrets lie beneath her glossy stare..? Possible EDxOC pairing later on. Don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FMA characters, nor do I own the FMA story, anime, or manga. I do own, however, Cale, her mom, brother, and other characters yet to come.**

Thirteen years ago.. Cale- age three..

"Cale!" called a voice from the room upstairs. "Come here, Cale. I want to show you something beautiful."

A small head poked through the door, her short, messy brown hair falling over her face. "Yes M-Mother?" the little girl stuttered. Her small eyes scanned her mother, spying the wrapped blanket in her arms.

Beckoning her daughter closer, the woman began to unwrap the blanket as Cale slowly made her way to her mother. Inside the blanket was a tiny baby boy. Calmly, her mother simply stated, "His name is Daniel."

Gasping, Cale brought her face closer to the little bundle's, her curious eyes sweeping over his delicate face.

His, however, did not focus on her, even though he was staring straight at her tiny figure. His glossy, otherworldly light blue eyes continued to look elsewhere rather than her, no matter how close she pushed her face towards his.

Tears started to brim the corner of her eyes, "He-he hates me," cracked her voice, hurt. Her breathing came out as quick gasps as she tried not to cry.

Gently wrapping her free arm around the trembling child, Cale's mother whispered, "Of course he loves you, darling. He just can't see you."

"W-why?"

The kindly woman smiled softly at her daughter, then turned her attention back to little Daniel. "He is blind," she said gently. Cale tilted her head to the right, confused. Her mother continued, "Cale, I want you to cover your eyes with your hands, but keep them open." Cale did as her mother said. "Now tell me: can you see?"

"No, Mommy," she giggled childishly.

"Well, when little Daniel came out of mommy's tummy, we found that his eyes don't work like ours. We can see each other perfectly, but he can't see us. His eyes are open, but he cannot see; just as your eyes are open, but you cannot see because your eyes are covered." Her eyes saddened as she spoke.

"Does this make you sad?"

"Yes," the woman replied, nodding her head.

A determined look lit the three year old's face. Clenching her fists and throwing them in the air, Cale declared, "Mother, I'm going to become the world's gr-greatest alcremest ever and help Daniel learn how to see!" Her face glowed with joy as she spoke. "I'll fix him!"

Giving a sad smile, Cale's mother got out of the chair and walked over to the closed window, cooing to the baby along the way.

Gazing outside, the worn woman sighed and stared at her son, gently running her fingers over his face. "Cale," she whispered. "You will do it. I know you can."

**A/N: Ok, so, respectfully, this is my first fanfiction that I've posted online. I am aspiring to become an author and criticism is greatly appreciated and accepted! Also, this follows the Brotherhood series. I will also be working on another series while I'm doing this one since I won't always be working on it all the time. Anyways, read on, lovelies!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FMA characters, nor do I own the FMA story, anime, or manga. I do, however, own Cale, her mother, brother, and other characters not yet mentioned. **

Present... Cale- age 16

**_P.O.V._****-Mustang**

"Colonel Mustang," stated a young, blonde woman, her right hand saluting the black haired man sitting in the desk in front of her. Papers were scattered across the floor.

His hands folded at his chin as his dark, angry eyes stared at her. "Yes, Hawkeye?" he asked in an annoyed voice. He stood from the desk, his eyes never leaving her frame. "I suspect you are here to bring me news." He sighed. "Speak."

"Sir," she started formally. "I have gathered intelligence that someone broke into the facility." She smirked slightly. "However, from the looks of things in here, it seems that you have already figured that out, from the looks of your office." Mustangs eyebrows twitched a little.

"So it seems," he replied. "Whoever it was, he was looking for something. And whether or not he found that something is debatable at this moment." Giving a frustrated sigh, Mustang pinched the bridge of his nose. "This mess has to be cleaned up. Get Breda and Havoc to pick this mess up, as well as sort through it, to see if anything is missing."

Hawkeye saluted him once more before leaving the room. The door closed silently behind her. Mustang sat in his chair, leaning back as he stared at the ceiling. Something, he noticed, was stuck to the light fixture above him.

Climbing on his desk, Mustang reached for the object, and noticed it being a piece of paper. He began to unfold it. His eyes widened, reading the note. A drawing of a transmutation circle, seemingly familiar, was drawn on the paper, as well as a message written under: _Truth will find you. Find it first.._

_What did this mean..?_ Mustang decided to do some research of his own, as he began going through the files himself.

* * *

**~An hour or so later~**

Havoc and Breda continued shifting through the paperwork, a look of irritation plastered on their faces. Mustang, along with Hawkeye, searched the files of the alchemists in the area, and found only one that had a copy of the transmutation circle which matched the one on the note.

_Th-this couldn't be... _Mustang thought, his eyes transfixed on the picture of the young girl. _She.. She.._

Signed by the Fuhrer himself, the statement below her picture stated: _Must be seized on sight. Dangerous to the military and to Amestris._

" 'Cale Sage, the Silver Blood alchemist, traitor to the state,' " he read aloud. Heads jolted, turning towards the Flame Alchemist. "This is the person who did this. Now, the question is: why?"

Breda whispered in Hawkeye's ear. Nodding, she turned to her commanding officer and stated, "Files on the Elric brothers are missing. Maybe that's what she took."

Mustang nodded, and opened the locked drawer in his desk, pulling out a pair of his signature incineration gloves. "Hawkeye," he snapped. "Come with me." She followed as he slipped his gloves on. "We are going after her."

* * *

**~In the nearby woodlands~**

**_P.O.V._****- Cale**

The sound of chirping birds filled my ears. I felt.. peaceful. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling as I allowed the beautiful sound of songbirds relax me. My legs hung lazily from the branch of the tree I sat in. I found that, out of the many things I missed of my old life, this had to be one of the few things I would put at the top of the list. Being able to relax whenever, where ever, without having any worries.

Those days, however, were gone. Gone ever since Danny.. Ever since Danny was born. I just never noticed it till then..

I felt sleep begin to sweep over me, and I graciously allowed it to wrap its blanket around me. Only for a few minutes. That was all I needed...

* * *

The sound of snapping fingers suddenly intrude my dreams. Slowly, I open my eyes, checking my surrounding and saw nothing out of the ordinary. _Had I been dreaming?_ I thought as I closed my eyes again. The snapping sound, louder this time, rang in my ears again, telling me it wasn't a dream.

Then, before I smelt it, I saw it: FIRE! The smell of burning wood invaded my nostrils immediately after, and I began to cough. As soon as the coughing subsided, the tree I sat in exploded, and I quickly jumped out of the tree before the flames could touch me.

Frantically, I scan the area, looking for something I could of missed, my face twisted in anger. I turned in circles, looking for something that looked out of the ordinary, and a few yards away from where I stood were two people I had hoped to not run into. Not yet, anyways.. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were making their way towards me. His hand was extended, ready to snap once again; her guns pointed at me.

"Never really thought our reunion would be here, huh?" I sneered at the two, breathing heavily. "How ya doing Roy-Roy?" Hawkeye's finger twitched. "Well, it was nice seeing you two again, but, unfortunately, I have a previous engagement I must get to." As I say this, I clapped my hands together and slammed them on the ground, causing a massive dust cloud to erupt and spread out, making a cover for my escape.

As soon as I did this, I quickly began to run; I would not get caught. Not today. I simply refused. Gun shots fired, and I felt bullets buzz right by me, barely missing every time..

Suddenly, a massive wall of flames erupt in front of me, blocking my path, just inches from my face. The eruption blew away my dusty cover. I had to cover my face with my arms as the blast pushed me back. My eyes widened and twitched as I stared at the flames, breathing rapidly.

Mustang began to walk in my direction, his fingers at the ready, still aimed at me. "Cale Maria Sage," he began, his voice cold. "The SilverBlood alchemist. The young prodigy who went rogue. She returns.." He stopped in front of me, his face just inches from mine. His surprisingly sweet smelling breath filled my nose. "Are you such a stupid little girl- are you so naive- that you thought you could just walk straight into my city without being recognized or being arrested?"

I just shrugged. "Well, that's what I had hoped," I spat at him. "I suppose you're here for your office, right?" I smirked and crossed my arms, slowly backing away from him.

His eyebrows furrowed at my comment."You know why I am here, criminal." The word _criminal_ rolled off his tongue bitterly. "You are under arrest, by order of His Excellency, the Fuhrer." His eyes narrowed. "And, since you brought it up, about my office.." Roughly, he grabbed my shoulders, and brought his knee up, kneeing me in the stomach as hard as he could.

I doubled over, blood spilling from my mouth as I coughed. Through clenched teeth, I cursed at him. "I hope you burn.."

"That's no way to speak to your superior officer," he scolded me sternly. "Now, you have a choice here: come with us peacefully, or not, and things will not bode well for you." Turning to Hawkeye, he commanded, "Let's get her back to-"

He was suddenly interrupted by two pillars that shot from the ground where him and Hawkeye stood, sending the two flying. "I don't plan on going back!" I yelled at them as they landed on their feet clumsily.

Grinning, _Roy-Roy_ stood up, brushing off his jacket. "It seems things will not be boding well for you, after all," he sneered. "That's fine with me. Hawkeye! Leave this to me."

He charged at me, continuously snapping his fingers, sending massive fire bursts in my direction. "Ugh..!" I jumped out of the way, trying to avoid the blasts he continued to send my way. Quickly, I bit my finger, piercing the flesh, which caused Mustang to stop in his tracks with a look of confusion on his face. I clapped my hands together and felt the blood in my veins seep from my wound. My blood began to expand, mixing with the moisture in the air, and freezing into a blood whip.

"Mustang," I yelled at him, my anger rising. "You wanna fight?!" I gripped my whip tightly. "Let's fight!" I pushed myself forwards, running at him.

"What are you-" I swung my whip at him before he could finish. It swiped at his cheek, grazing it slightly. Blood began to drip from the scratch, and he covered his cheek with his hand. "I see you've improved on your blood transmutations.. How long did it take you to master that?" he taunted me. I gave no answer. "No matter; even blood can boil when it gets hot!"

He snapped his fingers again; this time, he aimed for my hand holding the whip, catching it ablaze. It disintegrated. I yelped as the flames brushed my hand. Mustang prepared to snap again, but I transmuted the water molecules in the air, turning them to their liquified state.

The Flame alchemist, useless as he was when wet, snapped, just as soon as the water was dumped on him. A poof of smoke was the only thing that happened. As Mustang stared at his hand, blinking in frustrated confusion. Taking his distraction into consideration, I ran at him, hoping to end this fight. With a flick of my wrist, my blade, hidden under the wrapped bandages, tore through the linen. I aimed for his shoulder, not wanting to kill him.

"Mustang!" I almost reached him, when I heard Hawkeye's piercing cry. I saw her run to him and kick his feet out from under him, and I felt her foot in my stomach. I flew away from him. A tree stopped me from going any further. My mouth opened to scream from the pain on impact, but i remained silent. Hawkeye quickly reloaded her weapons and pointed them at me once more. "Sir, forgive me." Mustang just glared at her. "But I'm going to have to ask you to stay back now." She started firing at me again..

Sweat rolled down my face as I frantically tried to dodge the bullets firing at me. One, however, hit me in the shoulder. Burning pain shot through my body as I fell behind a tree. Panting, I cursed to myself as I gripped my arm.

"I got her."

Mustang called after me, "Cale!" I bit my bottom lip hard, the taste of blood filling my mouth, distracting me from the pain in my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly. "This is your last chance: come now and we can help you. We have medical prof-"

A blood curdling scream came from my throat, silencing the Flame Alchemist. "I will NOT.. go back!" I winced as another jolt of pain shot through my arm. Tears started brimming the corners of my eyes. "Yo-you wouldn't understand! The things... the things I saw.. the things I know." My voice cracked as I spoke. "If you knew what I do.."

As I heard them make their way towards me once more, I made another dusty cover, and I made my escape, clumsily falling on my arm every so often as I ran. I cursed at Mustang. "Don't make me kill you, Colonel.. You're not a bad guy.." I whispered under my breath.

* * *

**_P.O.V._****-Mustang**

"She got away, sir," Hawkeye stated, sheathing her guns.

"I'm aware!" Mustang snapped and rubbed the back of his neck. _At least I know she has been alive this entire time.._ "What do you think she meant, 'If you knew what I do'?"

"She probably wanted to confuse you, sir."

"Yeah, but.." Mustang crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "I've never known her to be anything _but _honest." He stared at Hawkeye. "If she had ever kept a secret-if she had ever done something out of the ordinary- it was always for a good cause.."

"Maybe.." Hawkeye turned away and began walking. Suddenly, she spied something suspicious hidden in the shrubbery. She decided to investigate. "Sir, I believe I found the missing Elric brother files." Mustang marched over to his subordinate; she handed him the files.

As he flipped through the papers, he muttered, "She left in such a hurry, she forgot about these." He chuckled. "Why do you think she stole these?" Hawkeye said something, but Mustang wasn't listening to her anymore. _We are going to be seeing more of each other again soon... Real soon.._

In the distance, a scream, a pain and despair filled scream, suddenly pierced the air. Mustang and Hawkeye turned towards the sound. Slowly, they made their way back towards the eastern city, Cale's heart-piercing scream ringing in their ears..

**A/N: Okay, so, I am really excited for this story. I have a lot planned for it, and I am hoping that it doesn't get too confusing. I suck at fight scenes, so hopefully I can improve on that as well as my writhing in particular. Please please please review, and I will update as soon as I can. The next chapter is a bit long, so I need to find a way to break it up. Goodbye, lovelies!**


End file.
